Flexible flat cable (FFC) has advantages of high flexibility and good performance in signal transmission and is widely utilized in different electronic products. The characteristics of the flexible flat cable allow the space inside the electronic product to be utilized in a flexible manner. By inserting an end portion of the flexible flat cable into an electrical plug connector, the electrical plug connector at one location in the electronic product can be mated with an electrical receptacle connector at another location in the electronic product.
An electrical plug connector known to the inventor includes a plastic plate, a plurality of contact terminal on the plastic plate, and a shielding shell covering the plastic plate. Arm portions are extending from two sides of the plastic plate, and the contact terminals are in contact with contact points at a front end of a flat cable. Therefore, when the electrical plug connector is mated with an electrical receptacle connector, the contact terminals are in contact with terminals of the electrical receptacle connector, so that the electrical plug connector is electrically connected to the electrical receptacle connector. To ensure the connection between the electrical plug connector and the electrical receptacle connector, hooks at two sides of the electrical plug connector are utilized to buckle with the grooves at two sides of the electrical receptacle connector. When the electrical plug connector is to be detached from the electrical receptacle connector, the hooks are pressed to release the electrical receptacle connector.